


I Miss The Misery

by mike_and_lessee



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mike_and_lessee/pseuds/mike_and_lessee





	1. I Miss The Misery

[[Chapter One]]

'I Miss The Misery'

 

Lessee was walking down the corridor of her school, her textbooks clutched tightly in her arms as she was scurrying to put her Biology book into her locker and grab her Geometry book.

She honestly hated school, she had friends, but her friends weren't always the best, she liked her teachers, but couldn't stand her math teacher. School was hard. It wasn't that she was dumb, far from dumb to be matter of fact, far from a genius as well. The only things she was genius at were Science, Art, and Language Arts.

Lessee wasn't a pretty and popular girl, she was no cheerleader, she was no street rat with swag.

She was no nerd, maybe a geek, she had brains and a personality.

She was a little bit of a goth, at least in style she was. She wore leggings and tights with t-shirts, hoodies, and sneakers. Her hair wasn't dyed, it was long, brown, curly ringlets pulled back into lop-sided ponytails or sloppy buns. She had dark circles and bags, but not to fit her looks, she didn't sleep.

It wasn't because she was out all night partying, she wrote, drew pictures and comics, watched movies, and practiced scripts.

Lessee was a theater kid.

Lessee wasn't bad, she was never a bad kid, she didn't lie to her parents a lot, she never snuck out, she talked back on occasion, but it was usually for a good reason. Her parents never seemed to think so.

She was sarcastic and cynical, she was a little bit of an asshole and a pinch of a bitch, she was a romantic at heart, she was dorky and dirty, she wasn't the person to be fucked with.

Just ask the other highschoolers, they thought she ran some part of a mafia. 

Lessee wore a lot of rings, all with their own story.

Mainly, most were bought by her grandma.

Her triplet sister snuck up behind her and wrapped her in a big, tight squeeze. 

Her sister's name was Zoey Parfait Chavez.

Parfait was French for perfect.

Lessee's middle name was 'Colina'.

Colina is Spanish for 'hill'.

Zoey was perfect, not to Lessee, but to most everyone else. 

Zoey had straight A's, Zoey was in a truck load of sports, she was even a cheerleader. She has a big rump, something all of the boys liked, a big, juicy booty.

Lessee was none of those things. Lessee had a 'C' in Geometry, she didn't like sports, she had a flat booty.

Lessee had large breasts compared to her sister. Zoey was a 32B and Lessee was a 34DD.

But, boys liked butts. Boobs were gross, there was a reason they say 'thick thighs'.

Lessee did not like Zoey.

They had a brother. 

His name was Shawn Tyrone Chavez.

Lessee liked Shawn, he was her best friend.

Shawn's hair was lighter than the two girls, he was scrawny but built. Shawn had a girlfriend. Shawn was smart, loyal, sweet, one of the kindest you can meet.

Shawn is petrified of zombies.

Shawn had a girl leave him because of it.

Lessee didn't like her.

Zoey finally turned Lessee around and gave her a cherry red smile. "See you after school, sister." she said, kissing her sister's cheek and walking off, to get to her own class.

Lessee did not want to see Zoey after school.

Lessee opened her beaten up, blue locker. It was a not pretty, it was a mess. Papers were crushed under the weight of books and binders. Her lunchbox was pressed against the back.

Lessee grabbed her Geometry book and binder before heading to class.


	2. I Miss The Bad Things

Lessee was sitting in her last hour. Creative Writing with Ms. Sierra Joiner.

Lessee liked Ms. Joiner.

Ms. Joiner was not the prettiest teacher, she was no model, she was pretty to Lessee, but not to society. She was heavy, but had some curves to her. She had both a booty and some knockers, she was lucky. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She had her blonde hair in a bun.

Usually.

She still had braces, they were blue, like her eyes.

Ms. Joiner was sarcastic and snippy. Just like Lessee.

She was funny.

Ms. Joiner stood at the front of the room, she was smiling a bright, happy grin.

For once.

She began speaking, "Hi guys. Today we have another student here in class today,".

Lessee looked around the room and saw a male, sitting alone in the corner.

He was tall, tan, and handsome. At least, according to Lessee, he was.

Other girls were afraid of him. What did they know? They were feeble minded street rats with 'swag' or cheerleaders that didn't like different. They knew nothing.

Ms. Joiner folded her arms then gave a grin before asking the male, "So, what's your name.".

The boy flipped some of his brunette hair off his face, to the side, the modern equivalent to a cowboy raising his hat in an old western. 

Lessee didn't like Westerns, her grandpa did, he watched them all the time. Lessee did like the music of some, she liked the tune of 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly'. One music title to describe Shawn, herself, and Zoey... in that order.

The boy answered, his voice was deep and dark, "I'm Mal." he answered bluntly, he then noticed Lessee.

She was staring at him.

He gave her a look, his face stayed the same but his eyes seemed to stare straight in her, into her eyes, into her soul.

Lessee did not like that, but she liked Mal.

His eyes made her heart melt into a puddle, it felt like the texture of dry crayon wax.


	3. I Miss The Screaming

Lessee, Shawn, and Zoey all walked into their grandparents house. 

Their grandparents on their dad's side.

Their parents weren't there all the time due to work and their mom's parents were tourists. Their dad's parents stayed there. They were there at their grandma's and grandpa's more than their parents and granny's and G.P's.

Lessee loved her grandparents, she was their favorite.

But don't tell Zoey and Shawn that.

Lessee hung her backpack neatly on the hanger, along with her coat. Zoey did the same, squeezing her school supplies right up against Lessee's. 

Zoey gave Lessee a wide, happy grin.

Lessee just scowled.

Shawn threw his school bag sloppily under Lessee's before calling from downstairs, "I'll be in my room.".

Zoey went outside to play with their grandparents' dog, he was a meaty boxer named after the famous martial artist, Bruce Lee.

Lessee didn't care for Bruce.

Lessee went into the living room, her grandpa on his recliner taking 'Fourty Winks', it had been much more than fourty winks.

She saw her grey and white cat, Chobi, curled up on the sofa. 

Lessee loved Chobi.

Chobi only liked Lessee because she gave rough pets and wet food. Chobi didn't love Lessee nearly as much as Lessee loved her.

Lessee picked up the fluffy ball of fur and twirled as she plopped onto the couch and grabbed the remote control, changing the channel to her favorite show, "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction".

Chobi squirmed in Lessee's arms and let off loud, crying yowls, wanting to be put down. 

Lessee placed her back on the couch and left a few loving pets on Chobi as she left the room.

Zoey and her grandma were heard chatting away in the kitchen.

"That sister of yours never shuts up, does she?".

Lessee jumped and panicked before realizing that the voice that had just spoken was her grandpa's.

He was waking up in his brown, fleece recliner.

Lessee shook her head before responding with, "I wish she would.".

Her grandpa stifled a laugh before saying, "That's your sister.".

Lessee took off her sneakers and put her feet up on the couch, "Just because she's my sister doesn't mean I have to like her.".

Her grandpa nodded and said, "Agreeable.".


	4. I Miss The Way You Played Me

Lessee was in her room, curled into her blankets and sheets.

She was completely nude and was doing the one thing that gave her a buzz, she was mastrabating.

She bit into her arm and started petting her shaved cunny, as if it were a small animal.

She couldn't moan, nobody could know what she was doing, that would be disgusting.

She took out a bullet vibrator, that went up to the setting of five.

She placed it inside of her soaking walls and a small 'squish' was heard. She turned it onto two and bucked her hips at the vibrating inside of her.

She grabbed a silver vibrator and turned it to its highest setting and ran it on the little cherry known as the clitoris.

Lessee winced softly and pinched the clitoris with her finger and the silver rod.

Lessee was happy.

She had a grin come to her face as she gyrated her hips and then a thought came to mind.

She shut her eyes and felt herself being shook up and down on her mattress.

She opened her eyes, or at least she thought she did.

Whatever happened, that boy from her class, Mal, he was hovering over her, he stroked her cheek and gazed at her. He said nothing.

She shuttered quietly and felt that her wrists were pinned, "M-Mal...".

His hips started slowly pushing forward, creating a dry friction between their bodies. 

Wet... it was wet in the area of both of their genetalia. As Mal pulled back he looked down to see strings of Lessee's cum attached between them. 

He began pumping back in and there were squelching and clapping between the two teens.

Lessee whimpered and whined quietly, "Oh...oh my god, Mal...".

He was still silent and kept bucking his hips into her own, stroking her cheek and massaging her left breast.

He pulled out of her and sat her up, lifting himself to his knees and pulling her up with him.

She looked at him and the strong silence remained as Lessee figeted with her soaking wet cunny.

Mal took her hand away and plunged his tounge into her mouth.

Lessee gasped as she was lifted up and her body was pinned to the head boad, her legs being thrown up by her head and Mal continuing to slam inside of her. 

After a little while more of hardcore fucking, Lessee heard Mal moan quietly and a heated sensation filled her haunches, oh damn it, he-.

The knot had snapped in her stomach a little while ago, she had already came but this male just did... inside her.

Lessee's eyes fluttered open and she looked around, it wasn't real. Thank god. There were no babies to be had here.


	5. 5::I Like The Kick To The Face

It was again, Creative Writing with Miss Sierra Joiner. 

Miss Joiner was collecting the journals and Lessee knew she was going to get scolded due to only writing a paragraph and a doodle but yesterday night needed the alone time Lessee received.

Lessee did write though, mainly about watching a western with her grandpa and that her sister was an annoying twat but, still there was graphite on the page.

She saw that Mal boy arrived late, he had a white, paper, lollipop stick in between the gap of his teeth and he sat in the seat next to Lessee in the lecture hall. 

He sat silently and it creeped Lessee out, the creepier part is Mal picked up on the vibe his sent her.

He stared at her, only with his deep, intense eyes that penetrated her soul.

"Are you just gonna sit there like an idiot or are you going to say something?" he questioned, adjusting the blueberry lollipop in his mouth.

Lessee was never good with people, that was Zoey, and she was Lessee.

Lessee adjusted her hoodie and hesitantly said, "You're Mal, right?".

Mal leaned in the office chair, "Yeah. Zoey, I assume?".

Lessee sneered at the male, "Sorry, I'm not a dumb fuck. That crusty bitch is my sister.".

Mal had a smirk curve on his lips, "Then you must be the loner, Lessee. Even better.".

Lessee bunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Better?", that was a first. Nobody ever seemed more happy to see her, her sister was the cute pin up girl. She was a fat, land manatee, or that's what the other people rumored.

Mal took the sucker out his mouth, it shining with saliva, "She sounds like a fake, plastic bubblegum bitch. The ones alone are far more interesting.", he then teasingly used his thumb up pull her lip, "And much more... sweet.".

Lessee felt heat rising to her cheeks and Mal slid his thumb into her wet mouth.

She sucked softly on the tanned male's thumb and let out a quiet moan.

Mal's hand rubbed her leaking cunny through her yellow, kitten print, panties before taking both hands away from the girl and softly slapping her cheek, "Slut.".

Lessee grabbed his hand and placed it on her erotic zone, "Master, please..." she begged.

Mal stroked her cunny softly through her sweatpants, "Later, Lessee." He stated, continuing to rub her.

Miss Joiner went to the whiteboard and begun the next assignment.


End file.
